Not as Easy as it Seems
by snooperj
Summary: Sanzo is hiding something for the three.. What could it be?
1. Default Chapter

NOT AS EASY AS IT SEEMS  
  
Well, I don't own Saiyuki, and nobody in his or her right mind wouldn't know.  
  
Anyway, just read what's written here, and it'll touch your heart for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~//  
  
It was as usual as any snow day would be. Goku and Gojyo fighting their necks off, Hakkai driving, as if nothing's happening, and Sanzo pissed off due to the 2 stupid bakas sitting in back. But for some reason, Sanzo wasn't starting to come between the 2 who were just fighting, but were a bit confused in the first place why Sanzo didn't scold any of them.  
  
It was a mystery to all of them that Sanzo wasn't even involving himself into the fights, like he normally did. Goku and Gojyo both noticed this change of attitude in Sanzo, and stopped fighting. Hakkai, who was well aware of the events happening on the jeep, was the one who wanted to start the conversation.  
  
"Eh? This is a surprise. Why aren't you two fighting anymore?" Hakkai asked, a bit curious of such a rare occasion.  
  
"Take a guess, Hakkai. You just might get the grand prize." Gojyo exclaimed, lighting up his cigarette.  
  
Hakkai thought about it for a bit, but then rang out and replied, "Could it be about Sanzo?"  
  
"Ping, pong! Ping, pong!" said Goku, shooting a finger into the sky as if he was about to blast off into space.  
  
After a bit of laughter filling the jeep, they arrived at a town and thought to get a drink. The 3 got off the jeep and gathered around Sanzo and examined him, thinking he was sick from the cold.  
  
"Sanzo? Dai jyo bu?" asked Goku, poking the monk.  
  
"Hoy! Bimbo bozui!" said Gojyo.  
  
"Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.  
  
After a few moments passed, they saw it. Sanzo had a severe cut, or rather scratches along his chest, which he was hiding from the world with his jacket.  
  
"Sanzo!!!" yelled Goku, which was loud enough for the whole street to look their way.  
  
"It's nothing, really. Just go back to what you were doing.." explained Hakkai, as Gojyo covered Goku's mouth. Pretty soon, they all assumed that nobody they knew as strangers were watching them anymore.  
  
"Kono baka saru! Ngani esteiru?! Did you want to attract attention, or something?!" exclaimed Gojyo, releasing the boy from suffocation.  
  
"I didn't mean to.." squealed Goku, with a voice that brought a bit of calmness in the group.  
  
"Anyway, we should get Sanzo inside and tend to it. Gojyo?" said Hakkai, jerking Gojyo to Sanzo to carry.  
  
Without hesitation, Gojyo carried the monk, who was, in his arms, shivering from the cold that was sure to get even colder.  
  
"Fuck! The bimbo bozui is freezing in this weather. Get inside! Now!" ordered Gojyo, who was adjusting Sanzo in his arms, who was moaning through the now blue lips on the monk's face.  
  
They followed Gojyo's order and swiftly made their way inside an inn and booked two rooms, with two beds each. Hakkai quickly ran to the door and opened it for Gojyo to drop Sanzo onto a bed.  
  
"There!" he said, who was a bit sweaty 'cause of the monk he had to carry.  
  
"Alright Gojyo. You can go," instructed Hakkai, who took a stool from the nearby table and brought it next to Sanzo's bed, and adjusted Sanzo evenly on the bed.  
  
Gojyo left as asked as Hakkai spread the blanket over Sanzo. He looked at Sanzo worriedly, not sure how to even begin.  
  
"Sanzo.." said Hakkai in confusion, holding the palm of the monk which was ice cold.  
  
"Ha..kkai.." mumbled Sanzo, who was gasping for breath slowly.  
  
"Sanzo? Dousta?" asked Hakkai in confusion.  
  
For a few seconds, Hakkai allowed Sanzo to take in some air from the cozy and warm room. After..  
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Hakkai, thinking he might be able to help Sanzo with something.  
  
Sanzo coughed a faint cough, and soon fainted once more. With a sigh, Hakkai stood and looked around the room to look for a medicinal kit. He opened the drawers and finally found one.  
  
"This might do.." Hakkai thought to himself, returning to his seat by Sanzo's bed and opened it. Inside, he saw just the things he needed to tend to Sanzo's injury. He took out the roller bandage and started to wrap it around Sanzo's chest, whom he had positioned to sit up.  
  
Meanwhile, Gojyo and Goku were worried a lot about Sanzo in the other room, waiting for Hakkai to inform them.  
  
"Ch'. That bozu is getting me worried.." said Gojyo, who was smoking a cigarette.  
  
Back in the other room, Hakkai had just finished bandaging Sanzo. He laid him back and saw Sanzo sleeping soundly.  
  
Sanzo's cute when he's sleeping, thought Hakkai. Pretty soon, He heard Sanzo's faint voice fill the quiet room.  
  
"H..Hakkai.." said Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo? Dousta?" asked Hakkai, who had almost panicked.  
  
Once again, Sanzo gasped for breath and went back to sleep.  
  
"It must've been his dream.." said Hakkai, who was sure of his answer. So, he left Sanzo alone and went to the other room.  
  
"Hakkai! How's Sanzo?" asked Gojyo.  
  
"He's alright. He's sleeping right now," said Hakkai.  
  
"Honto? How is he? Is he alright?" asked Goku, who wanted to hear Hakkai's analysis of the problem.  
  
"Hai, Goku. He'll be fine," said Hakkai.  
  
The next day, the all wake up and go to Sanzo's bed, and sees the bed empty. They search the inn and find no trace of him. They go outside and finally see Sanzo on Hakuryu, already set to leave.  
  
"Well? Aren't we going?" asked Sanzo, who noticed the three walk out the inn still in the pajamas.  
  
"Sure, Sanzo! Iku!" said Goku.  
  
"But first.." said Sanzo.  
  
"Nanda?" asked Gojyo.  
  
"Put your clothes on. I don't travel with people who aren't ready for a trip," said Sanzo.  
  
The three looked at one another and noticed it right away. They all ran back to their rooms and changed. The first one who came back down was Hakkai.  
  
"Sanzo?" asked Hakkai, who was adjusting his clothes.  
  
"Nanda?" he replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Hakkai.  
  
"Fine." Sanzo replied bitterly.  
  
The next one to come down was Gojyo.  
  
"Sanzo! Are you sure you're okay?" asked Gojyo, who was actually worried.  
  
"Yeah. So stop asking," replied Sanzo.  
  
Then finally, Goku came down, and was suddenly hit by Sanzo's harisen.  
  
"Iiiittte!! Sanzo!" whined Goku.  
  
"Don't you even dare, Goku," warned Gojyo.  
  
They all settled in the jeep and started their journey once more. After a while, a conversation broke out.  
  
"Sanzo? Why didn't you damn tell us about that?" asked Gojyo.  
  
"I.. didn't want you guys to get worry. It's not as easy as it seems, you know," said Sanzo, as the three looked at each other in suspicion.  
  
~END OF STORY~  
  
Reviews much appreciated!! 


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
